A Date By The Lake
by miichan mch
Summary: Ikuti petunjuknya dan kau akan temukan jawabannya.


**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Pairing : Akashi X Kuroko.**

**Genre : Romance .**

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya baru saja pulang dari mengajar di TK . Karena hari ini adalah hari Jum'at dia bisa pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ketika akan membuka kunci pintu, Tetsuya melihat catatan kecil yang tertempel di pintu depan rumah bercat putihnya.

Di bagian depan tertulis: Seijuurou.

Alisnya mengernyit heran .

Tetsuya pun mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang berbunyi : _'Lihat di kamar mandi ' _

Sebenarnya dia sedikit takut dan gugup tetapi juga penasaran.

Tetsuya masuk kedalam rumahnya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menemukan mawar putih dan catatan lain

_'Pergi ke dapur ._

Tetsuya berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan mawar biru dan sebuah pesan bertuliskan:

'_Masuk ke kamarmu. '_

Tetsuyapun pergi menuju kamarnya . Di kamar yang bercat putih dengan kombinasi biru muda yang tidak memiliki banyak furniture hanya ranjang single, satu meja belajar dan satu lemari pakaian berukuran sedang , Tetsuya menemukan mawar kuning dengan tulisan yang mengatakan:

'_Ganti bajumu dan pergi ke danau seperti yang biasa kau lakukan.__Bawalah bunga-bunga itu bersamamu'_

Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan baju favoritnya , Tetsuya segera berjalan menuju danau yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Di sepanjang jalan yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau, dia menemukan 6 kelopak mawar ungu berturut-turut sampai kelopak itu mencapai bunga mawar ungu. Tidak ada catatan yang dia temukan jadi Tetsuya terus berjalan dan dia menemukan 6 kelopak mawar hijau berturut-turut.

Tetsuya mulai menyadari bahwa dia hampir sampai ke danau ketika mengambil bunga mawar hijau.

Dia masih membawa semua mawar yang dia kumpulkan sebelumya seolah dia akan memberikannya kepada sang pacar. Sayangnya Tetsuya tidak memiliki kekasih . Dia malah sedang tergila-gila dengan sang tetangga yang menawan. Sayangnya perasaannya itu hanya bisa dia pendam karena dia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan sang tetangga itu renggang. Melihatnya setiap hari dan mengobrol dengannya sudah cukup bagi Tetsuya .

Pada mawar hijau itu Tetsuya menemukan catatan yang mengatakan : '_Temui aku di dermaga.'_

Dengan kalimat itu Tetsuya terus berjalan ke dermaga.

Kemudian dia menemukan 6 kelopak mawar merah muda berturut-turut, dan setelah itu mawar merah muda dengan catatan mengatakan:

"_Mawar itu merah, Mawar itu biru, Mawar itu kuning, Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."_

Tetsuya terkekeh melihat catatan itu dan memutuskan terus berjalan.

Dia kemudian menemukan 6 kelopak mawar berturut-turut.

Putih ada diurutan pertama, kemudian biru, kuning, ungu, hijau dan merah muda seperti urutan seperti urutan bunga yang dia temukan sebelumnya .

Setelah kelopak bunga itu ada mawar merah dengan catatan yang mengatakan:

'_Lihat ke seberang danau dan lihatlah cahaya lampu itu, seperti binar di matamu , seperti kau dalam hidupku.'_

Hebat, sekarang wajah Tetsuya memerah seperti tomat . Dia mendekat ke dermaga dan melihat lampu-lampu kecil warna-warni, menerangi semuanya.

Ketika akhirnya mencapai dermaga, Tetsuya melihat sekeliling sampai saya menemukan catatan yang mengatakan :

'_Tempatkan mawar di sini, dan lihatlah danau di dekat rel dermaga_'

Tetsuya dengan lembut meletakkan mawar yang telah dia kumpulkan di dekat dermaga yang lantainya terbuat dari susunan kayu dan berjalan ke pagar yang menjadi pembatas danau dan daratan . Dia berdiri selama satu atau dua menit mengamati pemandangan yang indah.

Tetsuya kemudian merasakan seseorang melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya dan memeluknya.

"Tutup matamu dan hitung sampai tiga, lalu berbalik dan lihat aku," kata suara yang terdengar akrab di telinga Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menghitung perlahan dari dalam hatihya, 1 ... 2 ... 3 ...

Tetsuya berbalik perlahan untuk menemukan Akasshi, tetangga yang selama ini di taksirnya di sana, memegang bunga matahari biru.

Tetsuya hanya melongo melihatnya . Matanya semakin besar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka . Dia tidak menyangka bahwa itu adalah Akashi .

"Apa? Siapa? Hah?" Tetsuya bertanya dengan bingung, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja Akashi-kun ?"

"Ya sayang aku sangat yakin aku baik-baik saja"

Sayang ? Dia tidak salah dengar kan ? Akashi memanggil Tetsuya sayang ?

Dia baru akan bertanya mengapa Akashi melakukan ini ketika pria berambut merah itu menghentikannya dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir mungilnya.

Tetsuya hampir protes karenanya. Namun Akashi kemudian berbicara .

"Seorang anak kecil mengatakan kepadaku bahwa tetangga sebelah rumahku menyukaiku. Dan kenyataan bahwa orang yang aku sayangi ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku membuatku bahagia. Kau sangat berarti bagiku , dan ketika seseorang sangat berarti bagiku, Aku akan sangat menjaganya . Akan ku berikan segala yang aku punya dan aku mampu lakukan. Jadi, Tetsuya , sayang, maukah kamu menerima sebuah kehormatan menjadi pacarku ?"

Bolehkah Tetsuya pingsan sekarang ?

Akashi . Pria Tampan yang menjadi idaman dan hanya bisa dia kagumi secara diam-diam kini menyatatkan cinta padanya.

"Ka-kau menyukaiku? Kau... menyukaiku ? Kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu ?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil tergagap .

"Ya Tetsuya , aku ingin kau menjadi milikku." Akashi terkekeh sambil meletakkan lengannya di pinggang Tetsuya.

Tetsuya masih terdiam. Otaknya tiba-tiba lambat dalam menyadari apakah yang dia alami itu nyata atau mimpi ?

Hingga terdengar lagu _Endless Love_ dari _Lionel Ritchie_ . Tetsuya menatap Akashi .

"Kau yang memilih lagu itu ?" Tetsuya bertanya , karena yang dia tahu Akashi bukanlah tipe orang menyukai lagu romantis.

"Itu bukan dari _playlist_ku, aku mendapatkannya dari adikku ."

Tetsuya tertawa kecil melihat Akashi .

"Jadi, bagaimana sayang? Jadilah milikku?"

"Ehhh."

Tetsuya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut . Membuat Akashi tampak khawatir akan ditolak.

"Aku bercanda, aku milikmu,"

Kata Tetsuya sambil mengubur wajahnya di dada bidang Akashi..

Tangan Akashi menggerakkan dagu Tetsuya sehingga membuatnya dapat menghadapinya. Dia menatap jauh ke dalam mata biru Tetsuya sebelum mencium bibir Cherry dengan lembut. Ciuman itu berubah dalam ketika Akashi menggigit bibir Tetsuya membuatnya membuka mulutnya. Dia mengambil keuntungan dari keterkejutan Tetsuya dan mulai menjelajahi mulut yang ternyata terasa manis dan akan membuatnya candu. Setelah satu menit, mereka menarik diri, dan kini terengah-engah.

"Wow, jika aku tahu lebih cepat bahwa kau menyukaiku, kita bisa melakukan itu lebih banyak,"

Kata Akashi membuat wajah Tetsuya kembali memerah.

Akashi membawa Tetsuya bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu untuk berdansa . Sesekali tersandung karena Tetsuya tidak tidak terbiasa.

"Jadi, Tetsuya , sudah berapa lama kau menyukai aku?"

Akashi bertanya.

"Sejakpertamakalikaupindah," Tetsuya bergumam pelan.

"Apa itu tadi?" Jawab Akashi terkekeh.

"Sejak kau pindah," Ucap Tetsuya tersipu. Mereka berdua masih menari.

"Oh, begitu?" Jawab Akashi menggoda .

"Kau sendiri ? Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku ?" Tetsuya bertanya dengan penasaran . Tentu saja dia sangat terkejut karena Akashi ternyata juga menyukainya. Akashi tampan dan pintar. Tidak mustahil jika dia memiliki kekasih yang cantik.

"Yah, aku sudah menyukaimu sekitar setahun setelah kau memberitahuku bahwa kau menyukai seseorang yang sangat dekat denganmu, aku menjadi sangat cemburu dan saat itulah aku menyadari Aku menyukaimu, "

Itu berarti sudah enam bulan dari sekarang . Akashi baru dua tahun pindah di sebelah rumah Tetsuya . Karena rumah mereka bersebelahan hanya dibatasi oleh tanaman , mereka sering bertemu dan menyapa di pagi hari saat Tetsuya menyiram tanaman dan Akashi menikmati _morning coffe_ nya. Fakta bahwa mereka seumuran membuat hubungan mereka cepat Akrab hingga tidak ragu untuk bertukar cerita layaknya seorang teman . Dan enam bulan lalu Akashi bertanya apakah Tetsuya memiliki kekasih dan Tetsuya menjawab bahwa dia tidak memiliki kekasih , namun ada seseorang yang dia sukai. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah Akashi.

"Kau cemburu pada dirimu sendiri ." Ujar Tetsuya mencuri satu ciuman cepat bibir Akashi membuat pria itu tersipu.

"Tapi sekarang aku memiliki hal yang paling penting dalam hidupku, dan dia milikku selamanya." kata Akashi dan itu membuat Tetsuya meleleh.

"Selama-lamanya?" Tanya Tetsuya memastikan.

"Selamanya sayang. Dan aku tahu kita baru saja mulai berkencan, tapi serius denganmu . Aku mengerti jika kau berpikir itu terlalu cepat , tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Tetsuya."

AKASHI MENCINTAINYA. Inner Tetsuya berteriak seperti seorang fans yang perasaannya dibalas oleh idolanya. Sayangnya dia terlahir dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Jadi tidak tampak perbedaan yang signifikan jika orang lain melihatnya .

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Tetsuya menjawab dengan tersenyum. Akashi juga tersenyum dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan .

Tidak ada yang lebih membuat Tetsuya bahagia lebih dari ini.

Akashi mencintainya.

END

Ada yang masih hidup disini nggak ? ( '-')

Lagi pengen nulis one shoot. Tapi karena di sini sepi.. jadi saya nulisnya suka- suka asal nulis aja XP

Ada beberapa FF MC di wattpad yang tidak saya posting di sini . Kalau penasaran silahkan mampir kalau gk ya udah saya baca sendiri XD

Ya sudah sampai jumpa kalau ada yang baca XD /


End file.
